


杜追车《We still need K backs》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23





	杜追车《We still need K backs》

Draymond有些奇怪于Kevin叫他回酒店时打个招呼，但他依旧这么做了，在关上门的那一刻发了条安全到达的消息。紧接着视频电话打了进来，Draymond皱着眉头接下。  
“晚好，K。”  
他走过去将手机立在床头柜上，脱掉外套，听着对方的回复。  
“晚好，my boy。”  
Draymond拽在衣服下摆的手顿了顿，“你怎么了？赢球这么兴奋？”而后他一把掀掉T恤，手指搭在自己的裤腰上。  
“你为什么要在我眼前脱衣服？”Kevin那边声音低低的。  
“我还觉得你习以为常。”Draymond有些茫然地冲镜头眨了眨眼，“等会，我走开点。”他躲到镜头外脱了长裤，把离开酒店时随手搭在沙发上的浴袍披在身上。  
Kevin不会说他看到了对方暴露在屏幕侧边的臀尖，即使只有这么一点点。但他会说，“我记得上次告诉过你，我很喜欢你这条藏蓝色的内裤。”  
“K！”Draymond有点恼怒，“你别他妈大晚上瞎发情。”  
“发情？”Kevin笑了笑，又想起那段颤声的视频，话题一拐，“你现在体力怎么样？”  
Draymond系好浴袍带子回到屏幕里，拿起手机仰躺在床上，给了对方一个直男视角，“问这个干什么？”  
“我有点想你，各种意义上的。”Kevin轻声说。  
“那你飞过来啊。”Draymond意义不明地舔舔唇，“我有点饿了，想吃东西。”  
Kevin深呼吸一口，下腹又是一紧，只好放松了身体靠在沙发背上，手指慢慢触到裤裆里蠢蠢欲动的那杆长枪。  
“我有点想喂你。”  
“Ah……我真的很饿，所以体力可能有点问题，毕竟刚才还有一场高强度的比赛。”Draymond闭上眼睛，睫毛一抖一抖，“自慰可以，不许喘。”  
“操，你真严格，Dray老师。”Kevin松开手，顶着高高的帐篷将手机夹到支架上，堂而皇之地将镜头对准了沙发，一屁股坐了下去。  
Draymond缓缓睁开眼看他这骚包样子，又耳尖一热迅速放下手机，“你别闹，我没有放手机的地方。”  
“没事，没有画面我可以脑补。”Kevin说着很大度的话。  
“要点脸吧。”Draymond在画面外的手勾住浴袍系带。  
Kevin轻轻咳了一声，随后停顿了几秒，开口略微有些滞涩，“你知道，我很想你。”  
Draymond在下一秒便翻身下床。  
“Dray？”  
“等我，我去借个支架。”

 

敲响隔壁Klay的房门时Draymond还有些忐忑，他的耳机里是Kevin断断续续的粗喘和骚话。  
“你妈的，叫你别喘了，闭嘴！”Draymond在楼道里忍不住爆粗。  
“……什么？”Klay开门时满脸写着懵逼。  
Draymond支吾了一下，清清嗓子问他借手机支架。  
“昂…我没带。”Klay挠了挠头，转头朝屋内喊着，“你带了没有！”  
“没有！”公鸭嗓扯起来回应。  
耳机里还有人在直播撸管，Draymond气不打一处来，咣当给他们关上了门，“打扰。”  
Klay有些迷茫的看了看埋在被子里试图睡觉的Stephen——今天疲惫的splash brothers没有夜生活，“Draymond想干嘛？”  
“明天起来问Kevin，快过来，睡觉了。”Stephen朝门口招招手。  
Klay走到床边踢掉酒店的拖鞋钻进被子抱着他的腰，“晚安baby。”  
“晚安。”

 

DeMarcus的房门Draymond敲了好久都没人来开，Kevin在电话那头不停地倾诉着想念，愈发强烈的喘息让Draymond硬得发疼，甚至体内像是有什么东西在抓他，越来越痒。然而当他准备放弃时，一颗光头出现在眼前。  
“不好意思我刚才在洗澡，什么事？”  
Draymond插着口袋撑起浴袍挡住尴尬的部位，“Boogie，你带手机支架了没？”  
“带了，你要用？”  
“是。”  
“楼道里有点凉，先进来。”DeMarcus拉着他手臂往屋里走，而后撒开了手去翻找支架。  
Draymond在原地等着，耳机里火辣的话题却忽然转变了，“楼道里…很冷吗？”  
他无法回答，插在口袋里的手握成拳，指甲稍稍陷进掌心的肉里。  
“你晚上要用它看电影吗？”DeMarcus边找边问，“挺晚的了，你应该早点休息。”  
Draymond分神听着Kevin的响动，身体兴奋得要命，敷衍着轻轻应了一声。  
“你答应我的，看完早点休息哦。”DeMarcus将支架交到他手里，Draymond犹豫地从浴袍中拿出右手接了过来，而后仓皇道谢离去。

 

回到自己房间的时候Kevin听起来已经射了，呼哧呼哧地缓了一会儿，在Draymond夹好手机的时候抬眼朝屏幕看去。  
“硬成这样居然敢出门？”他笑笑，将包皮撸了回去，大马金刀地坐下。  
“都是为了你。”Draymond直白地回复道。  
“你的旅行包里有一个自慰棒，是我偷偷放进去的。”Kevin提醒道。  
Draymond愣了一下，跑到包底部翻出了一个假阳具，两个套子以及一管润滑。  
Kevin沉默着等他离开画面去找东西，又在他回来之后看着他宽衣解带，“你今天和平时不太一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”Draymond问。  
“Softer？”Kevin念叨着，“别急，这不是个贬义词，它和强硬不冲突，至少我不用整晚挨你的骂。”  
Draymond翻了个白眼，赤身裸体地坐在床边，倾身吻了一下摄像头。  
“把握机会吧。”他小声说，而后趴跪在床上，抹着润滑手指向身后探过去。

“Hey…等一下。”Kevin慢悠悠开口，“你可以做点别的准备工作放松身体。”  
Draymond浑身发烫，不耐地顶他一句，连一点余光都不肯分给屏幕，“不用。”  
“那样你会疼，听话，想想我平时为你做的那些——”  
“闭嘴！”Draymond咬着牙斥责他，脑子里却不由自主地去想每次做爱时Kevin的手在自己胸口不停抓握，绵密用力的吻落在脸上唇上身体上，还有不容拒绝的拥抱和拉扯…  
不行，他想要更多。  
中指和食指夹上乳尖的时候像是有一阵电流从胸前窜了出去，但只是微弱的，不痛不痒的，远不如Kevin给予他的啃咬和揉搓，还有轻重合宜的吸吮。  
“K……”缩写的名字从Draymond齿间溢出来。  
“I'm here.”Kevin答着，爱人自慰这样极具冲击力的画面又让他血冲脑门恨不得飞到休斯顿。  
他一句一句地安抚对方情绪，指导着自慰者如何顾及身体的每一处。  
“我…不够。”Draymond小幅度摆着头。  
噢，上帝，这和他在球员通道里说那两句话时的音调简直一模一样。  
Kevin眯起眼睛，稍稍凑近了手机，“或许你可以更用力一点…come on，撸管不用我教你吧？”  
Draymond的手指圈上涨硬的茎体，掌心虚覆上去，拇指时不时轻轻触摸龟头系带，一点一点加快速度撸动。Kevin一直在说些不堪入耳的骚话，这使他闭上了眼，专心沉浸在自慰中不去听那喋喋不休的声音。  
“你话好多…”Draymond用力呼吸着，直起身仰着头，手上的速度达到最舒适的点。  
“抱歉，都是因为我太想你。”Kevin毫无波澜的样子简直让人觉得欠揍。  
但事实上不是这样的，他很想咬上Draymond仰头时暴露出来的喉结，用力吮着，让对方除了低哑而无意义的呻吟外发不出什么别的声音来，像一头引颈就戮的狮子，瞳仁里溢满了难以控制的脆弱。  
“想我吗？”Kevin看他一副想要高潮的样子，来了一句趁火打劫。  
Draymond一心只想射出来，但总觉得差了点什么，卡在一个不上不下的当口难受得要命。  
“想…我想你…帮帮我…”他放弃了手活，半睁开眼睛，朦胧地望着屏幕的方向，“我射不出来，K…”  
又是那样的语调。  
等你回来我一定操到你东南西北都分不出来。  
“看不透你今天到底有什么毛病。”Kevin嘟囔着深吸一口气，“你的润滑剂呢baby？”

“用右手会好一点。”  
“听我的，一定要多涂点润滑，因为你真的很紧…”  
“对，就像现在这样…”  
“食指，先用食指就可以…”  
“一个指节的位置是你的前列腺，感受到了吗？有点硬的凸起？…”  
“噢小心，别一直按，我怕你直接高潮…”  
“你可以加一根手指，就像我会做的那样…”  
Draymond浑身像是火烧的一样，他明白是自己挑的火，却突然有一种被支配的感觉。  
在探进中指时Kevin仍旧在不厌其烦地指导，“两根手指撑开…”  
“别用这种命令的语气bitch！”  
“Ohhh——my boy，是你让我帮你的。”Kevin无辜摊着手，从裤子里解放出来那根看着就罪恶的东西，“这不公平，我还没得可操呢，要不我现在找一个充气娃娃…”  
“不行！嗯……”Draymond一边浑浑噩噩地控制手指深入一边本能阻止对方错误的想法，“不可以…”  
Kevin眯着眼睛撸动自己，“你会吃醋？”  
“我…我不会。”Draymond无论什么时候都不会忘了死鸭子嘴硬，“我是怕你会糟践充气娃娃。”  
Kevin对他毫无逻辑的反驳又气又笑，“那我还是等着糟践你吧？”  
Draymond想骂他，自己的手指却抵到了前列腺上，咬着唇软了下腿，抽出手撑在床上，穴口微微张合，原本蓄好的脏话又都吞了回去。  
这画面实在太刺激了。  
“跪好，听话，我足够贴心了。”Kevin尽量压低声线防止自己听起来太过激动。  
“我知道那根假的可能满足不了你，但你最好把它插进去。”  
Draymond照做了，按摩棒被试探着插进柔软的肠道，蹭过前列腺的时候Kevin还听到了短促的呻吟。  
“插到底…”  
“噢它真的有点小…”  
“放松，放松…别弄疼了你自己…”  
插到最深时Draymond抖着大腿长舒了口气，把脸埋进枕头堆里打开了开关，震动的快感使他抓紧了枕套，像是要把枕头抓碎了一样。  
“你刚才骂我什么？”  
“现在你才像那个…”  
“嗯对，bitch。”  
Kevin看着那插着震动棒的挺翘浑圆的屁股手淫自慰，耳边是熟悉的，却经过话筒改变的粗哑低吟声。  
他肆无忌惮地说着难听的话助兴，每次当面讲这些时Draymond就会抬起微颤的手想捂他的嘴，又被精虫上脑的他捉紧了咬在手腕上。只要炙热的呼吸打到手心手背处，对方就会更为敏感地想要抽回胳膊，那么Kevin的胡茬便有意无意地蹭过腕上嫩薄的皮肤，让对方泄了劲，将那两只手摁在一边，胯下大开大合地越操越深。  
Draymond喜欢在做爱的时候骂他，他有时会听着，不想听了会直接吻上去，强堵住那张不饶人的刻薄嘴，等他没力气再骂的时候捞住那把精壮的腰——作为惩罚，如果是在床上，他会控制着对方坐上来自己动；如果压在墙上，他会挺直两条腿，让对方够不到地接受被捅穿的感觉；如果趴在桌子上，他会减缓抽插的速度，对方就会难耐地带着脏话求他快点…还有很多别的地方，想到这里，Kevin感到自己又快射了。

“记不记得上次在更衣室被Andre发现…那时我们还没公开…”  
“有一次打客场时我没控制住自己，我们没有赶上大巴…”  
“在停车场，那辆说不上多么宽敞的吉普里…”  
“还有未插入高潮…”  
“想象一下，现在是我在操你…”  
假阳具嗡嗡的震动声配上这桩桩件件的细数，Draymond简直要炸了。  
他在低吼着撸出来之后半弓着身子跪趴在原处缓和，伸手想去关掉视频，眼前模糊一片，手也一直颤抖着点不到关闭。  
身下的床单狼藉一片，他缓缓拔出那根不那么好用的东西，不由自主地去想Kevin又粗又长的…噢，对，Kevin。  
Draymond抹了把脸，眼角带着生理性泪水垂着眼看手机屏幕，那边的镜头不太干净，看起来像溅到了什么。  
“你他妈居然射手机上，变态。”他的声音不像平常一样有力，整个人都虚浮着。  
“就像射在你身上一样。”Kevin一副理所应当的样子，抽了张纸擦擦镜头。  
Draymond一脸疲惫地取下手机，完全不管对方盯着自己眼圈，欲求不满如狼似虎。  
“你还没够吗？”  
Kevin居然从这句话里听出了一点哭腔和一点委屈（是的还和球员通道里那两句差不多），他愤恨地锤了下大腿，“我要是在休斯顿的话你明早一定起不来床。”  
Draymond抿起唇犹豫了一下，“但你这么欲求不满的原因，难道不是因为我在想你吗？”  
Kevin哑口无言，任由他关了视频，“好吧，我承认是这样，我很喜欢你把我放在心上的感觉。”  
“向来如此。”Draymond对着话筒发出亲吻的声音，而后得到了他的回吻，“我去洗个澡，然后睡觉，晚安。”  
“晚安，爱你。”

 

回到奥克兰的家，Draymond一进门便猝不及防地被站在门内等人的那位抱着亲了个够。  
“伤怎么样了？”  
“放心吧，操你够用了。”  
“放屁。”  
“我还真是低估了你想我的程度。”Kevin右手急急忙忙从他衣服下摆探进去，由脊柱向下滑到屁股，狠狠揉了一大把，另一只手摸索着去扒对方的裤子，脸再次凑过去想讨要更多。  
“嗯…别胡说八道了，这可是你主动。”Draymond躲掉未完的亲吻，推开他往里走，“让我收拾一下。”  
“去你妈的，”Kevin捞住他的腰带回怀里，梆硬的性器官抵着他臀缝故意用力蹭着，“我等不及了。”  
Draymond半真半假地拒绝两回也就随他去了，此外还配合地脱了衣服顺着他的意思躺到不远的餐桌上，勾着Kevin的脖子让他俯下身来再交换一个深吻。  
Kevin腾出手来将零七八碎的东西扫到一边，好让对方感觉舒服一些，他撑着桌沿，从后口袋里掏出一管润滑和一个套，拉着Draymond翻了个身叫他趴下，“撅起你那勾引我犯罪的屁股。”  
“你自己管不住屌还要怪别人？”Draymond白了一眼。  
“只不过你的屁股比较好操。”Kevin将润滑剂包装顶进还没扩张过的紧致穴口处，用力一挤，对方不适地呻吟一声后条件反射地夹住了那个塑料包装，“日，你他妈都不吸我，吸它干什么？！”Kevin顿时有很严重的挫败感。  
“又不是故意的…”Draymond尽力放松着辩白道，“我还没问你还想操谁的屁股呢！”  
Kevin的拇指插了进去，有些粗鲁地进进出出，又恶劣地带过凸起的前列腺，“你是不想让我去操别人的屁股还是对自己的不够自信了？”他的拇指完全没入对方肠道，甚至看起来像要把掌根也一并埋进去。  
“闭嘴！”Draymond抬手想打他，他没躲，只用拇指指腹不轻不重地去按腺体，对方就乖乖收回手趴伏在桌子上。  
Kevin有些骄傲地拍拍他臀瓣，手指在甬道里转了几圈回到腺体上，俯身在尾巴骨上落下一个亲吻。  
“你是不是硬不起来！”Draymond有些恼羞成怒——他可不想玩前列腺高潮那一套。  
Kevin倒偏偏想看，“我想让你知道我不插进去你也能射，”他拍开Draymond想自慰的手，“试一次嘛，就一次——”  
“再不进来你就提裤子滚蛋！”  
“我可还没脱呢。”  
“操！滚！”  
“你昨天肾上腺素飙升的时候可不是那么说的。”  
“那玩意儿已经降下去了！”  
Kevin扒掉自己的裤子，抽出手指搂着Draymond的腰叼他后颈上的肉，龟头挤进足够松弛的后穴，一点一点由浅入深。  
“别生气宝贝儿，今天还长着呢。”Kevin的牙齿一点一点地啮着他的皮肤，有些疼，也有莫名的爽。  
“嗯……”Draymond咬着唇承受一下下的顶弄，拉着对方的手抚慰前面孤孤单单的兄弟，又被掐着下巴松开了牙关，随后两根修长的手指塞了进来。  
“别咬自己…”Kevin喘着粗气，拨弄着他的舌头，“…那个自慰棒呢？”  
Draymond意乱情迷地指了指地上躺着的行李箱，Kevin竟然退了出去，跑到箱子旁边将那玩意儿从一堆衣服及日用品中刨了出来，直接捅进那正空虚着的肠道里，将频率开到最高。

对方几乎是从桌面上弹进了他怀里，Kevin甚至能感受得到那震动有多么强烈，紧紧拥住Draymond把他拔高的呻吟和怨言都含进嘴里，吸着他唇舌将震动棒插到不能再深入一点。  
Draymond不想承认自己浑身发软，被一根廉价的橡胶棒子刺激得像要散架。Kevin握着他的肩摁在沙发上，自己随即翻身覆过去，两条腿压住对方的身体，分跪在两边小心翼翼地向前膝行。  
沙发对于两个人来讲十分逼仄，Draymond微微起身，颈背靠在扶手上，Kevin将重心移到内侧的那条腿，十指相扣握住对方的手，火热的器官抵到他唇边。  
“K…你把那玩意儿拔出去…”Draymond的嘴小幅度开开合合，唇不断蹭着Kevin龟头，对方被磨得兴起，趁他因震动棒的动作张口呻吟时将那根东西塞了进去。  
Kevin笑着向前挺腰，“拔出去了你又想让我操你，那玩意儿我可没长这么多。”  
Draymond尽力摇了摇头，开始往出滑的按摩棒正卡在不上不下的位置，但他什么都说不出来，茎体顶到喉咙口，溢出来的涎液顺着颌角淌下。他挣开Kevin一只手，扶着对方髋部想加快这场口活的进度。  
Kevin的手掌按在他后脑上，配合地摆动腰胯，叫他吞咽紧缩，做着深喉。精液喷在Draymond口腔内之后Kevin立刻弯下腰去吻他，舔舐过每一块地方，将那些液体渡进自己嘴里。抽掉自慰棒，Kevin温柔地安抚着Draymond的性器，帮他全部释放出来。

还算尽兴。  
“晚上我要自己多操一会。”Kevin信誓旦旦的，“事实证明玩花活真的不如简单粗暴爽。”  
“不可能！”Draymond调整着气息，无力地凿了他一拳，“我会在你进屋之前锁门。”  
Kevin像个（长型）树懒一样趴到他身上，“然后半夜发现没有我在身边，你根本睡不着？或者再来一次phone sex？”  
“没有必要，别提phone sex。”Draymond推开他坐起身。  
“楼道里冷，别为了这个去借支架，还有，早点睡，嗯？”Kevin想起来昨夜DeMarcus的千叮咛万嘱咐。  
Draymond不屑地嘘了一声，“小气鬼。”  
“那总比你吃充气娃娃的醋好。”Kevin拖着有些疲惫的身子追上他搂进怀里。  
“所以你买了吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“你敢买吗？”  
“不敢啊。”  
Draymond扭头握着Kevin的下巴又讨了个湿吻，“乖。”  
“你也是。”

 

（后接lof）


End file.
